Stealth
by Quierta Riddler
Summary: Chaos breaks loose in the club when Mae Otonashi, wealthy heiress, introduces Tamaki to the concept of espionage. Meanwhile, Kyouya Ohtori likes the idea of a woman who is equally as shrewd as he, yet as free as Tamaki.
1. INTELLIGENT MAIDENS WELCOME

"Hey boss, that side's a little crooked."

"What about this?" He raised it a little bit higher, turning back to look at the devilish host.

"Now it's too high."

"This?" He moved it a touch lower.

"Too low."

"This?"

"Nope."

"This?"

"A little to the left."

"THIS?"

"Stop it guys. It looks fine, Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi passed by as she looked up at the wide banner, "The guests are going to be here any minute. I don't know why you put that up, though, senpai."

"To attract the new princess!" He climbed down from the ladder, triumphantly standing before it and staring up at the broad, red letters:

**INTELLIGENT MAIDENS WELCOME**

"Are you sure that's not going to scare her away?" Kaoru lifted a stack of books onto a cart and wheeled it into the corner, "I mean, if she was smart then she would stay far away from this place."

"Don't you say such a thing about our club!" He opened his arms, "All of our princesses have found a home here. After all, Haruhi was forced to join and look at her now, she loves it!"

"... Uhhh... senpai," Haruhi began to comment when she noticed the particularly wide-eyed look on Tamaki's face, his eyes bulging from their sockets and his bottom lip jutting out several places in front of his face. It was that look, that damned puppy-dog face that conned the Hosts into more schemes and adventures than they'd care to ever recollect. "... Yea, okay, senpai."

"SEE!" Tamaki beamed, leaping into the air, "It will work! By the end of the day Mae Otonashi will be the happiest princess in this club! We will welcome her into the school with open arms and give her our best Ouran Academy hospitality!"


	2. Tamaki, down the ladder

"My princess," Tamaki smiled, grasping her hand and drawing it towards his lips. He laid a soft kiss on the back of her wrist, smiling up at her from his deep bow. "I offer you my welcome to our club, it is not every day that we play host to such a beautiful maiden as you," his lips curved upwards as he clasped his other hand around the top of hers, embracing her fingers in his own.

Perking her brow, Mae looked down at her hand, "Suoh-san, you know why it is that I'm here."

"Oh?" Tamaki gently released her hand but remained close, cocking his head to the side ever-so-slightly, "Have you not come to request a host?" He brought his own face closer, whispering into her ear, "There is one for all of our princesses... Surely there is someone that can make you smile..."

The ladies around them sighed, staring at Tamaki and wondering why, oh why were they not Mae Otonashi!

In truth Mae would have traded places with any one of them had they asked and had it been physically possible to do so. Unlike the more feminine ladies in the club, Mae had a great deal of work to do and could not afford to waste such time.

"In truth, I haven't the faintest interest."

"Uh... uh... uh..." Tamaki started to twitch, his body tensing as he glided backwards across the floor. Failed! He failed! It worked... it worked every time, but not now? No, the pain, the agony, the humiliation! He retreated behind the massive pillar by the windows, prodding a stick at his mushroom farm as his bleach-white face stared at the ground.

She was merely being honest. She did not dislike Tamaki, for how could she dislike someone whom she did not know?

"So why _are_ you here?"

Mae turned around, facing a rather short boy who... looked somewhat feminine. Her brow raised slightly and she sighed, "Well... I'm missing something."

Haruhi looked around, "Do you think it's in the Music Room?"

Eyes turning back to Tamaki, Mae nodded, "Oh yes, I'm sure it's in here."

"HEY TAMA-CHAN! Look what I found in the sweets!" Hunny bounced out of the back room nursing a cupcake in one hand and a bright red notebook in the other.


	3. Correcting a mistake

"Ahh... that is my notebook," Mae watched the smaller but older host approach with the notebook in hand.

"Yours? Well, you can have it back, I don't think it would taste very sweet!" Hunny giggled, holding the notebook for Mae to take before taking a large bite out of the cupcake.

"How did your notebook end up here?" Haruhi looked at Mae for a moment before stiffening, her face going blank. Her eyes drifted over slightly to the pillar behind which Tamaki sat, suddenly realizing the connection between Mae, the notebook and Tamaki. "Senpai..."

"I'm sorry, princess..." Tamaki pulled himself up, ashamed and embarrassed at having fallen victim once again to his overzealous scheme. He straightened himself up, drawing closer to Mae as he took her hand once more. "Forgive me, princess, for having taken your notebook. My only wish was to lead you to a place where you could be happy, where you would feel welcomed." He dropped her hand, smiling as he pushed the notebook a little more closely to her, "Let us begin anew, though, my princess, let us join hand in hand in a new adventure, let us fly high, spreading our wings, let us sing, SING TO THE SKIES!"

"Here he goes," Hikaru leaned against the wall and sighed, his brother pressing into his shoulder.

"LET US CRY OUT!" Tamaki tirled around, pointing his finger at the sky, "A NEW FRIEND! A NEW FRIEND WE HAVE FOUND!"

Haruhi looked up at Mae, "He means well... I guess."

"A NEW FRIEND!... In Mae Otonashi," his chest heaved as he took deep breaths, turning to her and opening his arms, "Will you stay, princess? Will you be a part of our club?"

He was staring expectantly at her, smiling brightly and awaiting her response. Mae was quite taken aback by the display of emotion, though, finding that she was wholly overwhelmed by this boy and his apparent enthusiasm for friendship. The fact remained, though, that he'd stolen her notebook; albeit in an attempt to draw her to the club. Still, would it not have been easier (and more proper) to have asked her?

"I don't think it is wise," she frowned, pursing her brow as she stared at him.

As Tamaki prepared another meltdown, Mae saw another boy appear over his shoulder, pressing two of his fingers onto his glasses and pushing them up the bridge of his nose.

"Is there a problem here?"


End file.
